Le blond et la brute
by Jukeipe
Summary: Sam croyait Puck hétéro, mais il se sera tromper sur toute la ligne... (Sam x Puck)


**Un défi proposé par mon très fidèle GayPowa, le but consisté à un lemon Sam x Puck.**

**Enjoy**

La chambre de Puck puait la bière, il y avait quelques vêtements par terre et un carton pizza dormait dans un coin de la pièce.  
>- «J'aurai penser que ta chambre aurait été rangée à l'occasion de ma venue ici,» plaisanta Sam<br>Il était à peu près 18h, les cours venaient de se terminé et Puck et Sam devaient se retrouver pour rédiger leur exposé de biologie. Sam avait regretter avoir choisi Puck comme partenaire, tout d'abord, car il n'était pas le meilleur des élèves et surtout car Puck à un esprit mal tourné et fait beaucoup d'allusion en dessous de la ceinture. Sam sortit ses cahiers et manuels de cours et ne voyant aucun endroit où les poser demanda :  
>- «Je pose mes cahiers où?»<p>

D'un brève coup de bras, Puck renversa le contenu qui ornait son bureau en bois.  
>- «Pose-les là,» annonça Puck tout fier<p>

Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche du blond. Puck leva les yeux vers Sam, lui donna une tape dans le dos et ordonna :  
>- «Au travail, pour une fois que j'ai envie de bosser, tu vas pas m'empêcher de le faire.»<p>

- «Ah, bah enfin, on dirait que t'as compris ce que tu venais foutre au lycée.»

- «Hé! Pour moi, le lycée c'est trois choses : premièrement, les potes. Deuxièmement, le foot et troisièmement et le plus important à mes yeux, le cul.»

Sam se sentit soudainement gêné, mais il était seul avec Puck qui s'y connaissait dans ce domaine. Peut-être allait-il en profiter pour lui demander quelques trucs à propos de ça.  
>- « Comment ça le cul?» demanda le blond d'un air gêné<br>- « Bah, je parle des cheer-leaders avec les bonnes paires d'obus, les fellations dans les toilettes et les plans à trois, le vendredi soir après une soirée au BreadstiX.»

- «Tu veux dire que des meufs te taillent des pipes comme ça dans les chiottes?»

Puck éclata de rire en regardant Sam. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela faisait autant rire le rebelle à crête. En voyant la tête de Sam, Puck s'arrêta imediatemment.  
>- «Tu veux dire, que personne ne t'as jamais sucer dans les toilettes?»<p>

- «Euh..»

- «T'es pas sérieux? Tout les gars de l'équipe de foot y sont passer, même Finn. Ces salopes de cheer-leaders sont les filles les plus facile de monde. Il suffit que notre équipe gagne un match pour qu'elles t'abaissent leur petite culotte.»

- «Bon! On travaille ou pas?» dit Sam nerveusement  
>Il ouvrit son livre et fit mine de se concentrer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il pensait à des cheer-leaders nues et son pantalon devenait assez étroit. Il aurait jamais dû mettre un pantalon aussi moulant, à présent, son engin se voyait à travers la toile marron de son pantalon.<br>Puck soupira et se mit au travail. Pendant à peu près une demi-heure, Sam expliquait à Puck ce qu'était le magma. Et Puck ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague déplacée :  
>-«Le volcan c'est un peu comme ma queue, quand elle est à bout, elle crache le morceau»<p>

Sam se leva d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise

-« Tu peux arrêter?! J'en ai marre de supporter tes idioties sexuelles. Je suis puceau et alors, ne pas avoir été sucer est un handicap?»

Le jeune homme à crête écarquilla les yeux et demande :

-« T'as... t'as pas d'expérience? Mais je croyais que avec Quinn...»

-« Cette fille modèle ne me laissait pas dépasser sa petite culotte»

Puck se frotta la tête, et se gratta le crête. Il baissa les yeux puis les ouvrit grand en voyant la bosse dans le pantalon de Sam, il releva la tête et regarda Sam dans les yeux.

-« Aucune fille veut de ça? » dit-il en montrant la bête qui dormait dans le fond du caleçon du blond

Sam se remit en place sur sa chaise et déclara :

-« Il y a qu'une fille qui veux de moi, et c'est elle » dit-il en montrant sa main droite

-« Je suis en manque » dit Puck

Sam n'était pas sûr de suivre Puck, où voulait-il en venir? Oh... Puck voulait faire de Sam Evans... un coup. Mais non, Puck était hétéro, Sam se faisait des idées jusqu'à ce que...

- « Euh... Puck je crois que... » hésita Sam

- « Trop tard » annonça Puck en posant une main sur l'entre jambe de Sam

La main du jeune homme frottait contre le pantalon de Sam, on pouvait à présent voir le gland de Sam à travers. Puck fit des vas et vient sur le pantalon. Sam était trop hypnotisé pour dire non, ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il se sentait humide, c'est comme si le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds.

«Ouh... Oui, continue... Mhhh» gémit Sam en penchant la tête en arrière tout en se mordant les lèvres

Puck releva la tête de Sam pour déposer ses lèvres contre la bouche imposante du blondinet à grosse queue. Puck lécha les lèvres de Sam pour y fourrer ensuite sa langue, un goût de noisette enrober la bouche de Sam. Ils sortirent leurs langues respectives pour les entortiller en mélangeant leur salive. Puck se masturbait par dessus son short en jean.

-« Je veux goûter à chaque particule dont tu es fait » ajouta Puck

Sam se dirigea vers le lit de Puck qui grinçait sous son poids, il enleva les quelques mouchoirs posés dessus et s'y allongea en posant ses coudes dessus. Puck enleva son tee-shirt ainsi que celui de Sam et commença à déposer de doux baisers contre son cou, son torse, mordilla un téton au passage, l'embrasse une dernière fois pour passer au torse. Il lécha chaque contour de ses abdos et déboutonna son pantalon avec les dents. Puck semblait être un habitué de cette technique. S am était à présent en caleçon.

- « Puck... Suce-moi »

- « Sans problème, Blondie »

Puck enleva le caleçon de Sam, il pouvait ainsi y découvrir les 18 centimètres de Sam. Le sexe de Sam était épilé, des couilles jusqu'à la toison qui décorait son sexe. Le sexe de Sam n'était pas très épais, mais il sentait agréablement bon et Puck mourait d'envie de le mettre en bouche.

Puck masturba le sexe de Sam en jouant un peu avec ses bourses puis enfourna sec l'engin dans sa bouche. Puck lécha la verge pour ensuite contourner le gland avec sa langue. Sam lâcha un gémissement des plus comblés. Puck titilla l'extrémité par de petits coups de langue et l'enfourna une nouvelles fois tout en le masturbant.

En essayant de s'accrocher au lit, Sam tomba sur un godemichet violet.

- « Euh, c'est à toi? »

- « Qui t'as dit que j'avais eu des expériences QU'avec des femmes? »

Supposant que Puck était Bi, Sam prit le godemichet et se recourba pour voir le derrière de Puck. Il avait encore son short. Il frotta l'extrémité de l'anus de Puck. Il prit le jouet en l'enfonça lentement dans l'entrée des fesses de Puck. Puck gémit à petite voix. Il sentait le jouet, mais pas assez pour prendre son pied.

- « Enlève ton short! » ordonna Sam violemment

Puck se leva et fit signe à Sam de l'enlever. Sam poussa Puck pour l'allongea et donna des petits coups de queue sur le torse viril de Puck. Sam était en train de chauvaucher le torse de Puck en frottant son entre jambe contre son torse. Il lécha le torse-nu de Puck en descendant vers le Puckauzaure. Il passa sa main dans le short et ne pu attendre plus longtemps. Il arracha le short de Puck et la surprise qu'y s'y révélait était de taille.  
>Une queue, dure comme fer, d'environ 22 centimètres de longueur, épaisse comme un bout de bois, une odeur virile s'en échappait. Sam hésita et prit le sexe à pleine bouche. Il ne suçait pas aussi bien que Puck, mais il voyait que sa performance avait du succès. En effet, Puck était accroché au lit, ses poils d'aisselles étaient dressés et il transpirait sous le plaisir. Même si cela avait pour aspect d'être dégoûtant, ça excitait Sam.<p>

Sam reprit le sex-toy et mit Puck à quatre pattes.

- « Ca va? » haleta Sam

- « Enfonce-moi, je veux pas de ce sex-toy, je veux ta queue. Il y a des capotes dans ma table de nuit » hurla Puck

Sam prit un préservatif parmi les dizaines présent, et l'enroula sur son sexe. Il prit les hanches de Puck. Et entrain franchement dans Puck. Puck s'accrocha aux draps en fermant les yeux. Il lâcha de longs râles semblable à un lion. Sam sentait l'odeur masculine que dégageait Puck, il se pencha pour embrasser Puck, qui releva la tête à l'occasion.

- « Je vais bientôt exploser » annonça le blond en extase

- « Je vais te faire goûter à mon Puckauzaure Jouet, car le vrai Puckauzaure à peur d'éjaculer trop vite » plaisanta Puck

Puck mit Sam sur le ventre et lui mit les jambes en l'air. Puck plongea sa tête dans les fesses de Sam pour ainsi lécher l'entrée de ses fesses. Il prit le sex-toy et l'entra dans Sam, doucement, mais cela provoqua chez Sam une telle extase qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Sam criait de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le jouet sortir de lui et vit Puck prendre son sexe et le masturber devant son torse. Des jets blanchâtres jaillirent partout, dont quelques-uns touchant le visage de Sam.

Puck, s'allongea en sueur à côté de Sam puis le masturber au dessus de sa bouche. Il jouait avec ses couilles pour faire sortir le jus plus vite. Sam ne se fit pas attendre et éjacula énormément de jus, beaucoup atterir dans la bouche de Puck qui avala cul-sec et un peu était éparpillé sur les draps du lit.

Epuisé, Puck et Sam se levèrent. Sam boîtait, il avait mal au fesses. Puck éclata de rire.

- « T'en veux encore? » demanda-t-il

- « Pourquoi pas? » dit Sam

Ils se prirent la main et allèrent dans la douche de Puck avec le fameux sex-toy, tout en se caressant leur corps musclés et masculins.


End file.
